The Seventh Seal - Part l
''"The Seventh Seal - Part l" ''written by TheDarkCat97 The Rainforest District is a moist environment, as its name suggests. Filled with waterfalls, lush floral life, and varying elevations, residents of this district live in places as high as the canopy or as low as the district's river. The tops of the trees feature a sprinkler system to simulate constant rainfall, which also helps water the plants below. Because of the district's spacious interior, transport comes in the form of highways and gondolas stretching across the forest while aerial vehicles such as blimps travel in the spaces between these lanes. One of the residents here is Manchas, poor fellow. On a dark night, Manchas is escorting Emmitt Otterton to Tundratown to speak with his boss, Mr. Big. During the drive, however, Manchas overhears a commotion in the backseat; before he can further investigate, Otterton suddenly attacks Manchas, forcing the car to come to a stop. It appears that Otterton had "gone savage", though Manchas manages to escape alive; his eye is brutally injured, however. He informs Mr. Big about the incident, and returns to his home in deep fear. Ten days later, Manchas receives a visit from Judy Hopps of the Zootopia Police Department, and Nick Wilde, for questioning about Otterton's disappearance. Manchas explains the events of the horrific night, telling them that Otterton spoke of "night howlers" before he turned savage. Nick convinces Manchas to allow the former and Judy inside, to which Manchas agrees and unlocks the door. Before he can undergo further questioning, however, he suddenly loses his sanity and becomes savage himself, apparently falling victim to the same affliction that claimed Otterton. The now feral jaguar attacks Nick and Judy, and a chase through the Rainforest District ensues. Manchas eventually corners the pair on a ledge and nearly kills Nick, but is stopped by Judy, who chains the jaguar's leg to a post using handcuffs. The two escape to alert the police, but during their absence, Manchas mysteriously vanishes. It is later discovered that he was captured and imprisoned at Cliffside Asylum by elite wolf security forces, under the confidential orders of Mayor Lionheart, who is looking for a cure to the savage outbreak, having secretly imprisoned fourteen other predators that have also gone savage, to prevent public panic. When Chief Bogo and the ZPD are informed by Judy and Nick, they raid the asylum and arrest Lionheart. Manchas and the other savage predators are then taken to hospitals. Sometime later, Judy discovers the true cause of the predators' strange behavior is due to them being darted by a ram named Doug with a drug made from the night howler flowers, as part of a plot masterminded by Assistant Mayor Bellwether to have all predators removed from Zootopia. After Bellwether and her accomplices are arrested, a night howler antidote is made, and Manchas is cured along with the rest of the afflicted predators. Manchas is still shaken up by the ordeal, but is still relieved that he's been cured. At least Bellwether didn't target the small group of predators, alongside is a Puma named Patrick Pumason. Patrick is not like the other cubs his age; he's not clever, nor is he eccentric. He's just lucky. Even though Patrick is eleven-years-old, he's secretly into what we call nowadays, is Hacktivism. In Internet activism, hacktivism or hactivism (a portmanteau of hack and activism) is the use of technology to promote a political agenda or a social change. With roots in hacker culture and hacker ethics, its ends are often related to the free speech, human rights, or freedom of information movements. The term is frequently attributed to a bird hacktivist group called, the Fowl Fellows, who used it on their Zoobook page. However, writer Jason Spotterton used the term earlier, in a 2010 article on The Daily Beagle. Due to the variety of meanings of its root words, hacktivism is sometimes ambiguous and there exists significant disagreement over the kinds of activities and purposes it encompasses. Some definitions include acts of cyberterrorism while others simply reaffirm the use of technological hacking to effect social change. Patrick is part of a group of feline activists called, "CatLivesMatter". CatLivesMatter is a decentralized international hacktivist group that is widely known for its various cyber attacks against several governments, government institutions and government agencies, corporations, and the Church. CatLivesMatter originated in 2003 on ZooTube representing the concept of many online and offline community users simultaneously existing as an anarchic, digitized global brain. CatLivesMatter members can be distinguished in public by wearing white feline masks that is drawn in different styles. However, this may not always be the case as some of the collective prefer to instead cover their face without using the well-known mask as a disguise. Some members also opt to mask their voices through voice changers or text-to-speech programs. In its early form, the concept was adopted by a decentralized online community acting anonymously in a coordinated manner, usually toward a loosely self-agreed goal and primarily focused on entertainment (or lolz). Beginning with Mission Sahara in 2008—a series of protests, pranks, and hacks targeting Sahara Square—the CatLivesMatter collective became increasingly associated with collaborative hacktivism on a number of issues internationally. Individuals claiming to align themselves with CatLivesMatter undertook protests and other actions (including direct action) in retaliation against copyright-focused campaigns by motion picture and recording industry trade associations. Later targets of CatLivesMatter hacktivism included government agencies of Tundratown, Little Rodentia, Savanna Central, and many others. Members have publicly supported Zooikipedia and the Fowl Fellows group. Related groups Wolfpack and The Brotherhood of Quetzalcoatl ''(BoQ), CatLivesMatter carried out cyberattacks on Zootopia government agencies, media, video game companies, military contractors, military personnel, and police officers, resulting in the attention of law enforcement to the groups' activities. Dozens of people have been arrested for involvement in CatLivesMatter cyberattacks. Evaluations of the group's actions and effectiveness vary widely. Supporters have called the group "freedom fighters" and digital Robin Hoods while critics have described them as "a cyber lynch-mob" or "cyber terrorists". In 2012, ''Zoo Times called CatLivesMatter one of the "100 most influential people" in the world. In recent years, however, CatLivesMatter's media profile has been much lower. Patrick became so dedicated to CatLivesMatter online that it became impossible to reason with the Puma cub. Manchas, however, let's him believe what he believes. Because to Patrick, he's like a father-figure to him. He would give him rides to school-and-back since he lives in the same district as him. Also, because he really sees him as the son he never had. Patrick lives in an older neighborhood, with quaint little houses all next to each other. He'd be up in his room on the internet watching videos of the CatLivesMatter protesting near certain things, or watch their videos about "unveiling the truth about this, that, or the other". One night his friend, Jason Scratcherman (an twelve-year-old Leopard), came over to hang out with him. He's been interested in Patrick's obsession ever since he first mentioned it in history class. The day Jason and Patrick woke up that Saturday, the sky was overcast and the weather was muggy. The gray skies seemed to punctuate Patrick's mood. He's was not thrilled for next Monday. Their home was beautiful though, a true example of his father’s new found success, but still, Patrick has that gut-feeling that he'd go back to that elementary school with Jason, and the school bullies, Billy Grizzerman (a grizzly bear), Scotty Snaps (a crocodile), and their leader, Jeff Fang (a jackal). A week after they’d woke, Patrick and Jason woke up early. The sky was a crisp and gorgeous blue, and although the Rainforest District's heat was playing its usual cruel tricks, the friends decided that a morning bike ride to explore the area would be just the right ticket to combat the slight pangs of anxiety that they’d both been experiencing over the whole week. "Man, I really hate going back to school next week." Jason blurted out, as Patrick was smearing salsa on the microwaved burrito that would serve as his breakfast. "Me too Jason, but there's no backing down now, we just have to make the most of it." "I know, but all of our friends and stuff are both scared of them." A hush silence fell upon the two friends, till Jason perks up with a slight smile. "Hey. Remember that building we’d always sneak up on top of and watch the city lights come on?" "Yeah, and BambooVideo, the owner knew us and would always let us rent R-Rated movies without our parents, and he’d always hook us up with a free video game rental if we got a few movies… yeah, that made my day, but Jason, we have to…" Jason interrupted, "I know, we have to make the most out of this, but still, Zootopia just seems so fake, and my mom and dad still treat us like we aren’t even here." "Yep, they do. I was sort of hoping Zootopia would improve their mood, but what can we do?" Jason had no answer. Patrick finished his breakfast and the two feline boys left the house to mount their bikes and explore around a bit more. As it turned out, the subdivision they moved into was near Manchas' treehouse home, Patrick can actually see his home from his bedroom window. A telescope was in front of the window, so he can see what Manchas' up to. They rode past Gondola Lifts; an aerial transportation from the Rainforest District into Savanna Central. They soon went to the nearby video store to find some DVD movies of either horror movies, or adult comedies. "We’ll have to get your mom or dad to come down here and open up an account so we can rent movies." Jason mentioned as Patrick flipped a box over to read the description of a horror movie. "Man, you’re right." Patrick sighed, feeling a bit of frustration at this thought. He knew getting his parents to actually come down here and set up a membership would take forever, like Jason's family who's usual after work routine was to go off into separate rooms until they got hungry enough to come out and speak. Patrick glanced over at the fox girl working behind the counter, "Maybe I can go over there and sweet talk her into giving us accounts." he joked. "Yeah right Patrick, one look at you and she’ll probably ban us." Jason remarked back, a smile broad on his face. "Oh, you doubt me little man?" "Doubt you? The guy who’s kissed two girls and almost touched some panties, never, please go on over and lay on all the charm." "Whatever, I totally could've bring it on with that girl, but her parents came home and…." "Last time you told me that story, you said her parents were out of town and her sister came home…" Patrick became flustered and while in the process of trying to make yet another come back, the female fox overheard the two feline kids and shook her head while rolling her eyes. She's clearly older than the two, and making out with a child is considered incest. Her boyfriend, Ivan Feral (a long-eared fox), dates her while in a rock band called Skeleton Bridge ''as their lead guitar player. The fox girl looks out her window and saw something that concerns her, and looks at the two cat boys and asks, "Hey, are those your bikes?" Both Patrick and Jason looked through the window, and their eyes widen to see Billy, Scotty, and Jeff playing around on the two bikes. They would spin them around and then jump off, letting the bikes crash onto the pavement, just to stand them up and ride them again. The crocodile and the jackal riding the bikes were both slim in build, while the grizzly bear stood on the sidewalk, drinking a soda while watching. Patrick and Jason made their way towards the three, when Billy saw them coming. Patrick couldn’t hear what he said to his two friends, but he made some sort of gesture while shouting, and the other two boys dumped the bikes where they lay, and walked towards the sidewalk, directly towards the two friends. "Those your bikes?" Jeff asked as Patrick and Jason entered the tropical heat. "Yeah, why are you riding them?" Jason asked sharply. "We just saw them there man, relax, figured someone just left them out for us." Jeff responded, as his two friends joined him on either side. Patrick then tried to change the course of this confrontation, he clearly doesn't feel like dealing with these three jokers. "Well, they’re ours. We were just taking them for a spin." Patrick hoped that a civil tone could turn things around, but he could tell by the insolent look on the jackal’s face that this was a difficult gamble. "Good for you, you went somewhere." Billy remarked. "Oh yeah Billy," Jeff smirked, "remember when they first moved in? They moved into that hunk of junk like that lunatic, Manchas. I was wondering who would move into that place." "First of all, he's not a lunatic," Patrick snapped, "he's infected with the night howlers... well, he's cured now, go ask him yourself." "Aw heck nah, I ain't askin' that crazy old cat," Scotty replied sharply, "what if he makes us into Thanksgiving dinner?!" Patrick facepalms with one hand as the other was placed on his hip, "No he won't. I'll prove it to you clowns after you give us back our bikes." "What if we don't want to?" Jeff asked mockingly. "Jeff... don't start." Patrick said in a monotone, his eyes are narrowed. "Cough up the bikes, or I'll tell the entire school your ''little secret." Jeff's eyes widened as Billy and Scotty looked at each other in slight confusion. "You wouldn't..." Jeff said to the little Puma. "Oh. I. Would. The bikes, or I'll tell the whole school the many times you-" Jeff interrupted him by placing two paws on Patrick cat-like lips, "Sssh, that's enough! Alright! Bill, Scott, hand them their bikes!" Just as the little jackal ordered, the bear cub and the crocodile coughed up the bikes and followed the two felines to Manchas' house. "Are you sure he's cured?" Scott asked. "Yeah," Patrick answered with a sly grin, "he's cured." "Pat, why are you smili-" Patrick shushed Jason as he whispered in his ear, "Watch this..." Patrick and Jason watched as the three animal children slowly walked up to the tree house, Patrick's nearly on the verge of a laughing fit if it wasn't for him holding his mouth shut with his two paws. The three bullies are in front of the door now. I don't even know how much effort it took to do a simple thing as to put one foot in front of the other. Jeff, Billy and Scott are now sweating more bullets than an assault rifle, and Jeff held out one paw as he was about to knock on the door. Patrick gleefully anticipated for something to happen, but what? Jason was as confused as to why Patrick was on the verge of laughing and giggling like a clown on crack. Jeff inched his paw further and further towards the door, till suddenly, the wooden door bursts wide open, and out came Manchas as he foamed at the mouth, and glared at the three bullies with an expression that made even Bigfoot dry heave and die from a heart attack. Jeff, Billy and Scotty both screamed like a pair of banshees as they sped down the bridge as if their feet were replaced with wheels. Patrick was now howling with laughter, teary eyed as he leaned on the mailbox and pounded on it. Jason, on the other hand, didn't do anything but look at Patrick as if he's gone nuts. "Uuuh, what just happened?" Jason asked. Manchas, who got up and wiped the foam from his mouth with a smirk. "Patrick here, told me about his bully problem, so we concocted a plan to teach those brats a lesson." "OH I CAN'T BREATH!" Patrick cackled. "Can we get a ride home? We'll put our bikes in the back." Jason asked. "Sure. Oh, and I'll ask Mr. Pumason if I'll take you boys to Wild Times. On me." "Really?" Jason gasped, "All right! Thanks Mr. Manchas!" As the two cat boys rode in Mr. Manchas' vehicle, both Jason and Patrick, who's done laughing hysterically, thought that next Monday was gonna be a bit different since the three bullies won't bother them anymore, thanks to Patrick's friend, Manchas. Author's Note: Hope you guys like today's fanfiction! As a furry myself, I really enjoyed today's story! It's based on the song of the same title by Van Halen, so yeah that's where I got the title and premise. By the way, part 2 is coming this weekend, so get ready. Hope you guys have a great day! ;) Category:Fan fiction Category:Stories Category:Stories about Patrick Pumason Category:Family stories